1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns reverse osmosis (RO) systems, and zero-waste RO systems.
The present invention particularly concerns (i) the retrofit of diverse existing non-zero-waste RO systems to become zero waste RO systems, (ii) the partitionment and packaging of the multiple components of RO systems particularly as are of the zero waste type, and (iii) the modular construction of zero-waste RO systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2.1 General Requirement to Abate Water Wastage Attendant Upon RO
Conventional systems for purifying water by process of-reverse osmosis (RO) produce, in addition to purified water, a considerable amount of waste water. This waste water, which is a by-product of the RO process, is also called concentrate water or reject water. It is typically put down the drain of the residence or business in which the RO system is installed. Although called xe2x80x9cwastexe2x80x9d, the waste water is in no way contaminated or unsafe. It simply contains a somewhat higher proportion of the elementsxe2x80x94mostly mineralsxe2x80x94removed from the supply water by the RO process than does the supply water itself. This additional concentration is, of course, resultant from the addition to the waste water of those elements that were previously present in the purified water.
This waste water is of increasing concern, particularly in increasing widespread areas of the world where water is scarce, and even a precious commodity. It is economically inefficient to pump water to distances ranging to thousands of miles, as in the American west, only to put it down the drain. For example, the ratio of concentrate or reject water to purified water can range from about 3:1 to about 15:1 depending on the particular system. This means that for every gallon of purified water produced, from 3 to 15 gallons is considered as concentrate water and is customarily sent to a drain.
It should be understood that recognition of, and concern over, this wastage is not limited to just the inventor of the present application (and a related patent), and to the inventors of still other related patents. Improvements in RO systems have already been made. RO systems sold in the United States up until about 1991 did not necessarily incorporate a shut-off switchxe2x80x94shutting off the flow of water when the tank reservoir of purified water became full, and preventing a RO system from constantly dripping waterxe2x80x94until 1991 when the State of California mandated this wastage-abating feature for all RO systems sold within that state.
Legislatures in several states of the American West now seem poised to act again, and to mandate that newly sold and installed RO systems be of the new xe2x80x9czero wastexe2x80x9d type. The Uniform Plumbing Code (UPC) of the International Association of Plumbing and Mechanical Officials (IAPMO) is presently (circa 2000) in process of being specifically revised so as to set standards for the plumbing of zero-waste RO systems. Unfortunately, such a legislative mandate and/or plumbing code revision will do nothing to abate the cumulative wastage of many millions of RO systems that are already installed. For example, an estimated 3 million RO systems are already installed in the State of California alone.
As fresh water resources become more remote and more costly, certain areas of the world, including areas in America, are very willing to consider further water conservation measuresxe2x80x94especially as would have no discernable performance impact on the water consumer. Zero waste RO systems are such an improvement: the consumer sees no change in the quality of the purified water.
Accordingly, it would be useful if some way could be devised for efficiently and economically retrofitting existing non-zero-waste RO systems to become of the zero-waste type. Such retrofitting would seemingly best use the labor of the homeowner, or a commercial building maintainer, or an installation team of semi-skilled laborers so as to avoid the expense of a journeyman plumber. According to the use of unskilled or semi-skilled labor, the retrofit would desirably be very simple, easy and foolproof. According to (i) the diversity of deployed RO systems, and (ii) the difficulty in eliciting from the building owner any specific information by which any retrofitted items might be selected or customized to a particular pre-installed RO system or a particular building, it would be preferable if any parts used in the retrofit process were (i) universally, or nearly universally, common, with (ii) little wastage of any unused parts.
If the cost of the waste water from an RO system isxe2x80x94as is typical in the U.S. circa 2000xe2x80x94but some few dollars per month, while the cost of a retrofit kit, even as may be self-installed, isxe2x80x94as may be projectedxe2x80x94some hundreds of dollars then the only owners of non-zero-waste RO systems who will be incentivized to retrofit to a zero waste type will likely be avid conservationists. However, a water district, or a municipality, can dictate retrofit of all non-zero-waste RO systems, provide a monetary incentive if desired. For example, a water district can simply (i) amortize the cost of an RO retrofit kit and its installationxe2x80x94which are both likely offered at no initial charge to district consumersxe2x80x94by amortizing the price therefore over a period of some years on a consumer""s water bill, while (ii) penalizing with higher water rates those consumers who refuse to retrofit to, or install new, zero-waste RO systems.
In the case of consumers self-installing all new zero-waste RO systems, then these systems might typically be subject to cash rebates and other incentives (such as reduced water rates) by the water district; much as similar rebates are currently given in many U.S. water districts for the installation of low flush volume toilets.
However, merely offering a consumer either (i) a reduced rate or, more likely, (ii) the avoidance of a penalty rate, for water consumption if and when a consumer accepts and allegedly installs a zero-waste RO retrofit kit is not a complete solution. Some consumers may accept the kits to get the favorable rate, or avoid the penalty rate, but languish in performing the actual installation. And it is difficult for the water district to confirm installation, by monitoring water consumption or otherwise. It would therefore be useful if this entire retrofit process was well thought through prior to beginning a water-district-wide retrofit effort. It will be seen that the present invention accords for the return of a small and simple, but indispensable, used part from any non-zero-waste RO system to the water district to confirm either (i) retrofit to a zero-waste system, or (ii) dismantlement of the existing non-zero-waste system (whether attendant upon installation of a new zero-waste system or not) The part is normally readily easily unambiguously detectable as used, and it is not realistically feasible for the building owner to buy the (used) part in a hardware store and send to his or her water district as (fraudulent) xe2x80x9cproofxe2x80x9d of compliance.
2.2 Specific Previous Zero Waste RO Systems
The present invention will be seen to be primarily concerned with the physical partitionment, and packaging, of reverse osmosis (RO) systems, particularly of the zero-waste type. Being so focused, the present invention is not primarily directed to the flow paths and apparatus used to realize a zero-waste reverse osmosis systemxe2x80x94of which there are several variant typesxe2x80x94per se. Since it is useful to understand the principles of a zero waste RO system, and of the several variants of such systems, in assessing the structure and function of highly-integrated and compactly-packaged zero-waste RO systems in accordance with the present invention, the reader may care to make reference to the prior art in order to specifically understand zero waste RO systems.
Among this prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,346 to Hall discloses a reverse osmosis water purification system useful in limited water supply installations such as are found in recreational vehicles, boats and the like which use an unpressurized supply tank for the water source. According to the Hall patent, waste water from the reverse osmosis unit is recycled back to the supply tank to conserve water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,374 for a WATER-CONSERVING PRESSURE-MAINTAINING REVERSE OSMOSIS SYSTEM to inventors including the selfsame Monroe who is the inventor of the present invention concerns a reverse osmosis water purification system in which the concentrate water normally produced by the process is not disposed of by routing it to a drain line or otherwise, but is redirected to the main water supply. The system includes the well-known components of a reverse osmosis membrane, pre-filters which are installed ahead of the reverse osmosis membrane, and an appropriate tank to store the purified water. In addition, the system includes a pump and associated pressure sensing device for increasing the pressure of the incoming non-processed water to the reverse osmosis unit, and a pipe to carry the concentrate water from the reverse osmosis unit to the incoming main water supply, be it either a cold or hot water line. Additionally included is a one-way check valve in the concentrate water line, and a sensing device in the purified water storage tank to turn the pump off whenever the quantity of water in the tank exceeds a predetermined amount.
Notably in construction of the Monroe, et al. system, and as an important feature carried over into the preferred embodiments of systems in accordance with the present invention, a flow connection between the (i) waste outlet port of a RO unit, and (ii) a pressurized water source, is both unconstricted and unrestricted. By this unconstricted and unrestricted connection the waste, or concentrate, water from the RO unit encounters during its entire conveyance the full and exact pressure of the supply water. Being that there is no pressure differential, nor any (pressure-differential-inducing) obstruction, within the flow conduit, there is no build-up of contamination in the flow pathxe2x80x94which is operationally important.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,558 to Monroe, et al., for a WATER CONSERVING REVERSE OSMOSIS UNIT AND METHOD OF OPERATING IT likewise discloses a reverse osmosis water purification system in which the concentrate water which is normally produced by the process is not disposed of by routing it to a drain line or otherwise, but is instead redirected to the main water supply. The system includes the well-known components of a reverse osmosis membrane, pre-filters which are installed ahead of the reverse osmosis membrane, and an appropriate tank to store the purified water. In addition, the system includes a pump and associated pressure sensor for increasing the pressure of the incoming non-processed water to the reverse osmosis unit, means for directing the concentrate water from the reverse osmosis unit to the incoming main water supply (cold), or to a hot water line. Additionally included is a one-way check valve in the concentrate water line, and a sensor sensing the pressure of water in the storage tank and turn the pump off whenever the pressure exceeds a predetermined value.
As with the ""374 patent, a concentrate water pipe conveys concentrate water from a reverse osmosis unit to a downstream location of a water source that is essentially at the supply pressure. Although this concentrate water pipe includes a check valve for preventing water from the water source to flowing into the reverse osmosis unit (at the wrong pointxe2x80x94the concentrate water output) such as under transient pressure surges, this pipe is again without any substantial pressure drop or flow restriction whatsoever. Namely, the check valve neither produces any substantial flow restriction nor any substantial pressure drop to the normal, outward, flow of concentrate water.
2.3 Integrated Packaging of Multiple Components of RO Systems
The present invention will be seen to be concerned with the partitionment, and packaging, of the multiple components of a reverse osmosis system (preferably of the zero-waste type), particularly such partitionment and packaging as provides a higher degree of integration than heretofore, simplifying both installation, and/or retrofit, of an RO system so greatly that these tasks may be reliably performed by amateurs.
A step towards the integration of several components of a RO system into a single unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. RE 35,252 to Clack, et al., for a FLUID FLOW CONTROL DEVICE FOR WATER TREATMENT SYSTEMS. The Clack, et al., patent shows new and improved filtration purification or water treatment systems for providing improved purified drinking water at a point of use which systems are provided with a substantially leak-free fluid flow control device to which the other filtration purification system elements may be mated and engaged. Other system elements may include various filters or filter modules, as well as system leads for conveying (i) incoming tap water in, (ii) outgoing waste water out to drain and (iii) purified water from the filter section to a storage tank until desired for use. The fluid flow control device is preferably a unitary thermoplastic body formed from a pair of interconnecting halves, the body having (i) a number of discrete fluid flow passages extending therein, and (ii) mating grooves by which the halves are joined. In a preferred embodiment, the fluid flow control device includes each of (i) integrally formed input/output connector features, (ii) filter-receiving socket portions and (iii) an automatic shut off valve disposed in fluid flow communication with certain ones of the passages.
The present invention contemplates (i) retrofitting diverse existing non-zero-waste RO systems to become zero waste RO systems, (ii) packaging the multiple components of an RO system, and more particularly a zero waste RO system, within but a few separate assemblies, and (iii) constructing RO systems, particularly of the zero-waste type, within but a few modules, and at a high degree of integration.
The present invention particularly contemplates (i) a kit and (ii) a method for retrofitting existing reverse osmosis (RO) systems of the non-zero-waste type to become of the zero-waste type, and (iii) new-construction zero-waste RO systems distinguished in that much larger numbers of components than heretofore are integrally packaged. Indeed, some three (3) major flow pathsxe2x80x94collectively flow-connecting to, most typically, some eight (8) or more associated components within a zero-waste RO systemxe2x80x94are each preferably integrally packaged as a sub-assembly, and the three (3) sub-assemblies are preferably mounted to a plate to form one (1) single, integrated, assembly.
The entire present invention is thus more concerned with the physical partitionment and physical packaging of (zero waste) RO systems than with the theory and the plumbing flow paths of these systems. This means that (i) the plumbed pathways of zero-waste RO systems realized by application of the present invention are not represented to be unique, and (ii) the present invention is not concerned with new methods, or new flow paths, for the conduct of zero-waste RO. Instead, the partitionment and packaging concerns of the present invention are directed to (i) efficiently, economically and reliably retrofitting diverse pre-existing non-zero-waste RO systems to become zero-waste RO systems by but modest use of unskilled or semi-skilled labor, and (ii) constructing new RO systemsxe2x80x94particularly of the zero-waste typexe2x80x94with an unparalleled high degree of components integration so as to better support improved economies-of-installation, system reliability, and system longevity.
A new-form, highly-integrated, (zero-waste type) RO system in accordance with the present invention is visually distinguishable from prior systems in that, inter alia, (i) the number of different assemblies or sub-assemblies in the system is greatly reduced, typically from as many as ten or more (i.e., 10+) to only three (3) or four (4). In simplest terms, system fluid flow paths that used to be plumbed externally between flow-connected system components are brought into the interiors of monolithic subassemblies, and functional components of the (zero-waste type) RO system are threadingly connected through fittings more than being plumbed.
Meanwhile, simultaneously, (ii) all system operator controls and indicators are ergonomically located in an orderly and accessible fashion. For example, some three (3) pressure gauges typically within a preferred zero-waste RO system in accordance with the present invention are all located neatly in a line, and are oriented so that the nominal correct pressure reading on each gauge produces an equal angular displacement of that gauge""s pointer indicator against a green-red (good-bad) scale. Accordingly, the correct operation of the system is discernable at a glance. All owner/user manipulatable valves and the like, and all system components, are similarly clearly and logically situated and marked, removing much of the mystery as to what is what and, more importantly, permitting troubleshooting and repair directions to be given to amateurs, as in xe2x80x9ctwist the red valve clockwise in the direction of the red arrowxe2x80x9d.
The high degree of system integration supports, among other things, that diverse existing non-zero-waste RO systems may typically be converted to zero-waste RO systems simply by disconnecting three (3) existing plumbing unions (which are normally of a quite standard nature), and re-connecting each of the six (6) ends so created (as may be extended by use of simple extensions, and/or adapted by simple adapter fittings, as is infrequently necessary) to, most typically, three new monolithic sub-assembles that are themselves mounted to a single new frame or back plane, forming thereby an assembly that most typically flow-connects, most typically, some eight or more (8+) different components.
After (i) flow connections are realized by the simple turning of fittings, (ii) the major assembly, which contains an electric pump, is plugged to power, and (iii) a system water supply is turned back on, the entire job of retrofitting a zero-waste RO system is finished. Such simplicity of installation is not typical of previous RO systems of any type, and the inventive concept of retrofitting existing non-zero-waste RO systems to make them become zero-waste is not known by the inventor to have previously existed.
1. A Kit for Use in Retrofitting a Pre-existing Non-zero-waste Reverse Osmosis System
In one of its aspects the present invention is embodied in one or more (first-level, or sub-) assemblies packaged as a kit for use in retrofitting a pre-existing non-zero-waste reverse osmosis system to become zero-waste.
The RO system to be retrofitted has at least a reverse osmosis membrane vessel and a purified water storage tank. In this RO system, water from a source of water is converted into purified water at a first outlet port, and waste water is produced at a second outlet port, of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel.
In this environment a kit in accordance with the present invention consists of one or more first-level assemblies, or sub-assemblies, including an integrally-packaged first sub-assembly having an inlet port that is flow-connected to a pump that is flow-connected to a solenoid valve that is flow-connected to a pressure gauge that is flow-connected to an outlet port. This integrally-packaged first sub-assembly is installed in-line a flow of supply water, with its inlet port flow-connected to the source of water, and with its outlet port flow-connected to an inlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel.
The kit of one or more sub-assemblies may, and preferably does, further include an integrally-packaged second sub-assembly having an inlet port that is flow-connected to a check valve that is flow-connected to a tank shut-off valve that is flow-connected to an outlet port. This integrally-packaged second sub-assembly is installed in-line a flow of purified water, with its inlet port flow-connected to the first outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and with its outlet port flow-connected to the purified water tank.
The kit of one or more sub-assemblies may, and preferably does, still further include an integrally-packaged third sub-assembly having an inlet port that is flow-connected to a pressure gauge that is flow-connected to a dual check valve that is flow-connected to another pressure gauge that is flow-connected to an outlet port. This integrally-packaged third sub-assembly is installed in-line a flow of waste water, with its inlet port flow-connected to the second outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and with its outlet port flow-connected to the source of water.
Any, and preferably all, of the integrally-packaged first sub-assembly, second sub-assembly, and third sub-assembly are themselves integrally (i) flow-connected (via intervening components) and (ii) physically mounted together as one single monolithic assembly. The retrofit kit of the present invention therefore preferably consists of but one single assembly consisting of three sub-assemblies, plus associated minor universal plumbing connection and wall mounting hardwarexe2x80x94which is clearly a good start towards simplifying installation. The retrofit kit connects to, and uses, components of the existing non-zero-waste RO system, most notably (i) any filters or pre-filters, (ii) the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and (iii) the purified water storage tank.
2. A Method of Retrofitting a Pre-existing Reverse Osmosis System
In another of its aspects the present invention is embodied in a method of retrofitting a pre-existing reverse osmosis system (most normally of the non-zero-waste type) where the retrofit serves to make the RO system become zero waste.
The RO system subject to retrofit has at least a reverse osmosis membrane vessel and a purified water storage tank. In this RO system water from a source of water is converted into (i) purified water at a first outlet port, and (ii) waste water at a second outlet port, of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel.
In this environment the retrofit method consists of (ii) first-disconnecting a flow of water from the source of water from any flow-connection to an inlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and then (ii) first-inserting in-line the disconnected flow of water an integrally-packaged first first-level assembly which has an inlet port flow-connected to a pump that is flow-connected to a solenoid valve that is flow-connected to a pressure gauge that is flow-connected to an outlet port. This first-inserting is so that inlet port becomes flow-connected to the source of water, and so that the outlet port becomes flow-connected to an inlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel.
The retrofitting method preferably further consists of (i) second-disconnecting a flow of purified water from the first outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel from any flow-connection to the purified water tank, and then (ii) second-inserting in-line the disconnected flow of water an integrally-packaged second first-level assembly which has an inlet port that is flow-connected to a check valve that is flow-connected to a tank shut-off valve that is flow-connected to an outlet port. This second-inserting is so that the inlet port becomes flow-connected to the first outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and so that the outlet port becomes flow-connected to the purified water tank.
The retrofitting method preferably still further consists of (i) third-disconnecting a flow of waste water from the second outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and then (ii) third-inserting in-line the disconnected flow of waste water an integrally-packaged third first-level assembly which has an inlet port flow-connected to a pressure gauge flow-connected to a dual check valve flow-connected to a pressure gauge flow-connected to an outlet port. This third-inserting is so that the inlet port becomes flow-connected to the second outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel, and so that the outlet port becomes flow-connected to the source of water.
Between the third-disconnecting and the third-inserting any flow obstruction present in the flow of waste water from the second outlet port of the reverse osmosis membrane vessel is removed (in accordance with the teaching of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,639,374 and 5,879,558 that such a flow obstruction is unsuitable for a zero-waste RO system). This removed flow obstruction, normally a simple washer, may be transmitted remotely from a site of the retrofitting as physical proof of having conducting the retrofitting. Specifically, it may be sent by post (usually in a provided postage-paid envelope of suitable size and form) to a water district headquarters to qualify for (i) a rebate and/or (ii) a reduction in the water rate charged the owner/user at the site at which the zero-waste RO system is newly installed.
In accordance with the preferred method, each of the first-inserting, the second-inserting and the third-inserting are done in a single session and at the same time. This is because the integrally-packaged first, second and third first-level assemblies are preferably themselves all (i) flow-connected and (ii) physically mounted together as one single assembly, and all the first-level assembles are accordingly most conveniently and easily inserted all together, and at the same time.
3. Three Sub-assemblies, and an Assembly, Used in the Conversion of an Existing Non-zero-waste Reverse Osmosis System to a Zero-waste Reverse Osmosis System
In yet another of its aspects the present invention is embodied in an assembly used in the conversion of an existing nonzero-waste reverse osmosis system to a zero-waste reverse osmosis system.
The assembly includes (i) a first sub-assembly itself including a pump that is flow-connected to a solenoid valve that is itself flow-connected to a first pressure gauge, (ii) a second sub-assembly that itself flow-connects a check valve that is flow-connected to a tank shut-off valve, and (iii) a third sub-assembly that itself flow-connects a third pressure gauge that is flow connected to a double check valve that is flow connected to a fourth pressure gauge. Notably, the first sub-assembly and the second sub-assembly and the third sub-assembly are commonly both (i) flow connected (via intervening components) and (ii) physically mounted together, as one single assembly.
Any of the first, the second, and the third sub-assemblies taken individually, and in any combination(s), are likewise expressions of the present invention.
4. Improvement to a Zero-waste Reverse Osmosis System
In yet another of its aspects the present invention does not concern the retrofit of existing RO systems to become zero-waste, but rather with the construction zero-waste RO systems, and the zero-waste RO systems so constructed.
In accordance with this aspect, the present invention may be conceived as an improvement to existing zero-waste reverse osmosis systems having, by way of example, (i) first components including (again by way of example) a pump flow-connected to a solenoid valve that is flow-connected to a first pressure gauge all in a first flow path, (ii) second components including (again by way of example) a check valve that is flow-connected to a tank shut-off valve all in a second flow path, and (iii) a third flow path from a reverse osmosis membrane unit to a drain.
The improvement in accordance with the present invention is simply that at least one, and preferably two, and still more preferably all three of the first-flow-path first-components, the second-flow-path second-components, and new components inserted into the third-flow-path are each packaged together in a respective one of three sub-assemblies, and these three sub-assembles are themselves preferably mounted together as an assembly. Note that the most preferred integral package contains some three separate and different flow paths (each with its own associated components), and supports six connections (as connect to each end of the up-to-three flow paths).
Clearly the fact that different RO flow paths, and functions, are performed, and simultaneously performed, does not, in accordance with the present invention, prevent these paths and functions from being realized within a single unit.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will become increasingly clear upon reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.